THE COLLIDING DARKNESS
by CREATIVE WRITING 16
Summary: THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF THE TRILOGY ( READ THE FASTEST FAIRY TALE ALIVE AND ELEMENTARY MY DEAR SWAN FIRST) TEAM FLASH, ARROW AND THE STORYBROOKE CHARACTERS ATTEMPT TO DESTROY THE DARKNESS INSIDE EMMA BEFORE SHE TAKES OVER THE MULTIVERSE
1. Chapter 1

**NOTICE: I RECOMMEND YOU READ**

 **FASTEST FAIRY TALE ALIVE**

 **MY DEAR SWAN**

 **FIRST TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY. THANKS**

 **FOR LAR7(. THIS STORY WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING AS THIS IS A FLASH, ARROW, OUAT, JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER.**

Man: my name is Dick Grayson. And I'm a member of The Justice League Of America.

Barry: Justice League Of America?

Dick: yeah you see it's hard to explain. But I'm from the future. And in the future you along with a few others you form a team called The Justice League.

Cisco: Justice League?…I like it.

Dick: you should know. you made it Vibe.

Cisco: ok this Is weird. He knows who we are.

Dick: I know who all of you are. The Flash, The Green Arrow, Spartan, Vibe.

Barry: enough. Do you have proof that you're from the future?

Dick took out a picture and showed it to them. The picture was Dick in his suit, The Green Arrow and The Flash in beside him.

Barry: he's right.

Oliver: wait we're just going to trust him?

Barry: of course not. We're going to run some tests because I've had two people who I've trusted with my life betray me. I'm not taking any chances with you.

Dick: you said this might happen. Not you now future you. The you I know. Look do as many tests as you want. If all else fails and you don't believe me and I can just show you I'm telling the truth.

Oliver: in that picture you have a suit.

Cisco: yeah it looks rad. Did I?

Dick: yeah you made it for me Cisco

Oliver: so you have a suit, a mask so what do they call you.

Dick: they call me…...Nightwing.


	2. Chapter 2

They went back to Star Labs. Dick was brought into the medical room by Caitlin. Everyone else was in the main area of the lab.

Oliver: do you think he's telling the truth?

Barry: I don't know.

John: Time Travel? And I'm still getting used to Meta-Humans.

Oliver: why is he here?

Barry: he said the future was in danger.

Joe, Iris and Wally West came into the loft.

Joe: hey we got the call what's up?

Dick took one look at Wally.

Dick: Wally!

Dick ran over to Wally and gave him the biggest hug.

Wally: uhh do I know you?

Dick backed away from Wally in embarrassment.

Dick: uhh you will. Sorry.

Dick went back into the medical came room. Caitlin came out.

Barry: So?

Caitlin: well I he's in perfect health nothing odd but he does have a metal stimulant in his shoulder.

Harry: so veterans get them when they're injured.

Caitlin: But you see I looked at the injury he had he shouldn't be able to move his arm without that metal stimulant and the technology like that doesn't exist now.

Barry: so he's telling the truth?

Caitlin: I ran the same lie detector test on him that I did with Jay…sorry Hunter.

Cisco: speaking of which actually the man in the iron mask on Earth 2 he's Jay Garrick.

Oliver: look before we do anything I want an explanation from this guy.

Dick walked out of the medical room.

Oliver: why are you here?

Dick: well bring in Emma Swan and I'll explain everything.

Barry: Emma Swan? She's from another earth. She's not here.

Dick put his hands on the back of his head.

Dick: what?! No!

Barry: what's wrong?

Dick: ok. The reason I'm here is because Emma Swan is the reason we're all in danger.

Barry: how?

Dick: The power of the Dark One goes back into Emma and overtime she becomes so powerful that she breaks the dimensional barrier and take over all earths. Not even The Justice League or The Legion Of Superheroes or The Teen Titans could stop here.

Wally: did you just say Teen Titans?

Dick: yeah you'll understand in the future. Look I know it's really hard to believe but I guess I can you show you. We have to go to a place where you'll find the past version of myself. Look you can go with me and chain me up or whatever but if you go with me to this place. You'll understand.

Oliver: alright then where are we going?

Dick: Gotham City.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver and John went back to The Arrow Cave in Star City. Felicity joined them.

Felicity: hey, Barry filled me in.

Oliver: yeah if were dealing with magic we're gonna need some help. John call Thea I'll see if I can get in touch with Constantine see if he can help.

John: alright.

John left. Felicity went over to Oliver.

Felicity: are you ok?

Oliver: everything that's happened with Darhk and Laurel and everything's changed. For the first time I'm scared, I'm worried I'm not hopeful.

Felicity: hope can't be destroyed by worrying or scaredness if that's even a word. But I know you and I know that hope inside of you inside of all of us it can never be extinguished by anything.

John came back in.

John: it will take Thea too long to get here in time. So looks like it's just us.

Oliver: come on. Future ain't savin itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Green Arrow, Flash and Dick went to Gotham City. They were on a rooftop.

Green Arrow: what are we doing here?

Dick: wait for it.

They saw a teenager in a red and yellow suit swing by on a grappling hook.

Flash: who is that?

Dick: Me. There I'm fifteen. I started when I was nine. They called me Robin. In my time the man who taught me everything about being a hero is dead because of The Dark One and countless others will die if we don't destroy the darkness in Emma.

Flash: ok what do we do?

They went back to Star Labs.

Harry: we can't use the speed cannon.

Barry: why not?

Harry: when Mister Grayson came through in a time portal it short circuited the main frame of the cannon.

Barry: but what if I run in the pipeline? If I go fast enough I could create a portal to Storybrooke like I did the first time I went.

Harry: that would work.

Barry suited up. He went down to the pipeline.

Harry: you ready?

The Flash put his thumb up.

Oliver: ok.

Dick: wait I want to say it. Run Barry….Run.

The Flash sped around the pipeline. Eventually he made a portal and ran through it leading him into StoryBrooke. He ended up in Granny's. he saw everyone clutched around an on conscious Emma.

Mary-Margaret: Barry!

Barry: oh no I'm too late.


	5. Chapter 5

David: too late for what?

Emma woke up. Her eyes were completely black. A black cloud hovered above her when it was gone. Emma was in her dark one outfit.

Emma: ah! It's good to be back.

Barry: Emma you gotta snap out of it.

Emma: Barry?

Barry: yeah it's me.

Emma: I'm glad you're here. I can get rid of you at the start.

Emma plunged her hand into Barry's chest pulling out his heart.

Mary-Margaret: Emma!

David: let him go!

Killian: don't do this Swan!

Emma looked at them then looked at Henry.

Henry: Mom please?

Emma put Barry's heart back in his chest.

Emma: you can't stop what's coming.

Regina: what is coming.

Emma: The Darkness.

Emma vanished.

Killian: what the hell just happened?!

Barry: I think I can explain.

They took everyone back to Star Labs on Earth 1. Dick introduced himself to everyone.

Dick: My Name Is Dick Grayson. I'm from the future. I was sent here because your daughter gets consumed by the power of The Dark One and over time she grows so powerful that she breaks the dimensional barrier colliding all earths to one earth and then….she basically takes over the Multi-Verse. The reason I'm here is to put you all together to stop Emma before the darkness consumes her completely.

Henry walked into the lab.

Dick: Henry!

Dick went over and hugged Henry but backed away from him after that.

Dick: oh sorry I did it again. In the future you'll understand.

Regina: do we have any idea on how to stop Emma?

Dick: I was never told on how we were going to get the darkness out of here but I was told on how to slow her down.

Killian: how?

Dick pointed at Oliver.

Dick: Him.

Oliver: me?

Dick: the tattoo that John Constantine gave you contains magical properties. You used it to defeat Damien Darhk. You…well you from the future said that it would work that Emma wouldn't be able to use her magic on you.

Oliver: even if it does work how the hell are we going to find Emma.

Henry: I can help with that we can use the Dark Ones dagger.

Regina: Henry it's too dangerous.

Henry: it may be the only way to get my mom out of the darkness forever so we have to use it.

Killian: Aye the lads got a point.

Barry: but before we do anything else I need to do something.

Barry left. There was an open portal system in the pipeline thanks to a stabilizer created by Cisco and Harry. It was handy as Jessie was able to go back to Earth 2 while harry stuck around until everything cleared up. Barry took the portal to StoryBrooke. When he passed through it was morning. He went into the loft that Mary-Margaret, David, Emma, Neal and Henry lived. He walked in.

Barry: I hope this works. Emma Swan, Emma Swan, Emma Swan,

A flash of purple smoke appeared and Emma came through it.

Emma: you called?

Barry: why are you doing this? This darkness. It isn't you Emma.

Emma: it's always been me Barry. It has shown me the truth. I don't why I gave up this darkness.

Barry: you gave it up to save the man you love.

Emma: Love is weakness.

Barry: you know I was talking to your mom and she said at one point just after the curse was lifted and Regina's mother tried to kill you, you said one thing. And that was love is power.

Emma: I was wrong.

Barry: there is still a bit of Emma Swan inside of you. Still a bit of the Savior. Still a bit of the woman who helped me take down Zoom. I'm begging for her to come out.

Emma: she's gone and she learned a very important lesson.

Barry: and what's that?

Emma came face to face with Barry and her eyes went black and her voice turned to sound like Zoom's voice.

Emma: you can't lock up the darkness.

Barry: well then I guess you're against us. So you better be ready…..Dark One.

Emma: you too….Flash.

Purple smoke surrounded Emma and she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Night fell in StoryBrooke. The Green Arrow was walking in the street. Killian, Mary-Margaret, David, Baby Neal, Regina, Henry were in Granny's. The Flash was at the Town line. Nightwing was on the roof of the loft. Green Arrow turned on his com link.

Green Arrow: you sure this will work?

Flash: only one way to find out. Do it.

Green Arrow took out the dark Ones dagger courtesy of Mr Gold as he was as angry as all of them that Emma's name was on the dagger again.

Green Arrow: Dark One I summon thee!

A flash purple smoke and Emma appeared a small distance away from Green Arrow.

Emma: you can't be Robin Hood he's with Regina so who are you?

Green Arrow: you're about to find out.

Green Arrow drew an arrow back on his bow.

Green Arrow: you're coming with me.

Emma: uh yeah no I'm not.

Green Arrow fired an arrow but it stopped just before hitting Emma. Green Arrow kept firing arrows but they all stopped before hitting Emma.

Emma: nice try.

The arrows dropped to the ground. Green Arrow ran at Emma but she vanished and came up behind him kicking him to the ground. She picked him up throwing him across the street. She picked him up again and plunged her hand into his chest. The Flash sped up to the street.

Flash: No!

Emma tried to pull his heart out. But Green Arrow opened his eyes and they glowed a yellow colour and he pushed Emma back against the street. She stood up.

Green Arrow: the light will always beat the darkness. You can't take my heart.

Emma: I wasn't planning to.

Green Arrow's eyes went black and he dropped to the ground. The Flash went over to Green Arrow.

Flash: Oliver are you ok?

Nightwing jumped off the roof.

Green Arrow's went back to normal. Took an arrow and stabbed The Flash in the chest.

Nightwing: Barry.

Green Arrow walked over and stood beside Emma.

Mary-Margaret, David, Killian and Regina came out of the diner.

Mary-Margaret: why did you do that Oliver?

Green Arrow: Oliver Queen is Dead.

Regina: then who are you?

Green Arrow: I am Al-Sahim heir to the demon Woreath Al Ghul.

David ran towards Green Arrow but Emma picked him up by the neck.

David: Emma….don't….do this.

Emma: sorry dad but what's about to happen only the strong will survive. In this case. You're lucky.

Emma dropped David to the floor stuck her hand in his chest and then took it out again. David's eyes went black then back to normal he stood up and stood bedside Emma.

Mary-Margaret: David no.

Emma: the time of heroes is over.

All three of them disappeared.

Killian: come on we've got to get the speedster out of here.


	7. Chapter 7

Barry woke up in a hospital bed in the medical area of Star Labs. Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, Iris, Joe, and Wally stood in front of him.

Joe: you're awake.

Cisco: how do you feel?

Barry looked at the massive wrapped bandage around his chest.

Barry: that bad?

Caitlin: the arrow slightly cut your left ventricle Regina was able to pull your heart out and help me stitch it up.

Barry: what happened?

Mary-Margaret: Oliver has been taken over by Emma. John and Felicity came into Star Labs.

John: what happened?

Felicity: where's Oliver?

Mary-Margaret: he was taken over by Emma. But he didn't call himself Oliver.

John: what did he call himself?

Mary-Margaret: I think it was…Al Sahim?

John and Felicity stood there silent.

Mary-Margaret: what's wrong?

John walked went over to a tray of surgical equipment then he threw it.

Killian: Oi mate what's up!?

John: it happened again. How could it happen again?

Regina: what are you talking about?

Felicity: long story but Oliver became a bad guy once and he sort of called himself Al-Sahim.

John: did anyone get taken under Emma's control?

Mary-Margaret: yeah David.

Mary-Margaret wiped away a tear from here eye when she said those words.

John: I'm sorry.

Harry: Barry there's something else. When Oliver stabbed you Emma must have given him an arrow that had the same technology that I used to take your speed.

Barry: wait does that mean?

Iris: your speed's gone Barry?

Barry laid back in a sort of shock.

Barry: Not again. Where's Dick?

Cisco: he's at the treadmill.

Dick was looking at the treadmill where Barry trained to use his speed to get faster. Henry walked into him.

Henry: am I interrupting?

Dick: no of course not.

Henry: are you ok?

Dick: yeah. I'm just thinking maybe if I had done something in my time barry would still have his speed and Oliver wouldn't be under your mothers control.

Henry: look no matter how bad my mother is right now she wouldn't hurt Oliver. You seemed pretty happy to see me when we first met why?

Dick: you and I are good friends in the future.

Henry: I've seen your suit and you call yourself Nightwing. Does that mean I become a hero like you?

Dick: you know I can't tell you that.

Henry: please I just want to know my future is like what I predicted.

Dick: ok. Yes you are a hero. Nothing else.

Henry: please just my name.

Dick: fine. They call you…..Lightning Lad. That's all I'm saying.

Killian walked into them.

Killian: hey. The speed man's awake he wants to see you.

Dick walked up to Barry.

Dick: how you feeling?

Barry: I've been better.

Dick: I'm sorry this is my fault.

Barry: no. Oliver made his own choice. But we need to get my speed back. If I sent you here from the future just in case this sort of thing happened I would give you plans to build a device to get me my speed back.

Dick: actually yeah you did.


	8. Chapter 8

Cisco and Harry looked over the plans that Dick gave them.

Cisco: it's like he's building..

Harry: a mini particle accelerator.

Joe: wait wont that put him in a coma again?

Harry: not exactly. The machine will give Barry his powers back once the lightning and dark matter wave hits him.

Wally: should?

Cisco: well looking at the plans there is a chance that…

Harry: that Barry could vaporise the minute the dark matter wave hits him.

Barry: but I would have taken that chance if future me gave those plans to Dick.

Caitlin: Barry.

Barry: look if me getting my powers back may help us to stop Emma and Oliver before the darkness consumes them then we have to take that chance.

Mary-Margaret: but how do we destroy the darkness in Emma?

John: we might have a way of helping with that.

John Constantine walked into the room.

Barry: who are you?

Constantine: John Constantine.

Constantine handed a business card to Barry.

Barry: Exorcist, Demonologist and….Master of The Dark Arts?

Constantine: I should probably change that to Petty Dabbler I'd hate to put on edge.

Regina: and how's he going to help us get the darkness out of Emma?

Constantine: well I wouldn't expect you to know about how the dark arts work Love.

Regina created a fire ball in her hand. Constantine took out his golden lighter and lit his hand on fire.

Regina: touche.

Killian: how are we going to get the darkness out of Emma and the others?

Constantine: we tether it to another thing we can enchant then destroy. It can be small and it has to able to penetrate the darkness inside her.

John gave Constantine one of Oliver's arrows.

Constantine: this should work.

Barry: alright Harry and Cisco get working on the machine.

Killian: I'll help.

Barry: Constantine and Regina get to work on Enchanting the arrow. The rest of us will try and find a way to stop the others.

They all went to work. Constantine, Regina and Robin were in Cisco's office. The placed the arrow up straight.

Regina: you ready?

Constantine: yeah.

Purple magic blasted out of Regina's hands towards the arrow. Black magic blasted out of Constantine's hands towards the arrow. After a couple of minutes they stopped.

Regina: there that should be able to absorb Emma's dark magic.

Barry was training on the treadmill. Mary-Margaret, Killian and Henry were watching him. Barry closed his eyes and tried to tap into the speed force but he kept having visions of Zoom, The Reverse Flash killing his mother. He fell off the treadmill.

Mary-Margaret: you ok?!

Barry: yep I'm good. I'm fine. It's just hard to do it without my speed.

Killian: you'll get there lad.

Barry got back on the treadmill and he bent down and put his hands on his knees. An old but fit man walked into Star Labs into the treadmill room.

Man: Keep the chin down Slugger.

Mary-Margaret looked at the man.

Mary-Margaret: who are you?

Barry raised his head and saw who it was.

Barry: Dad.

Barry went over and hugged his father Henry. They went into the medical room.

Henry: Caitlin filled me in on everything and the only thing I can say is….

Barry: Trippy?

Henry: I was gonna say a normal thing for you.

Barry laughed.

Barry: it's good to see you dad I'm glad you're hear.

Henry: Barry are you sure you wanna do this to get your powers back?

Barry: Dad it's the only way.

Henry: I know but what if it puts you in a coma? Or worse Barry it could kill you.

Barry: I know. But what would Mom want me to do?

Henry: well first off she would kill me for letting you do this.

Barry laughed.

Henry: but she would also want you to do what you think is best for you. She loved ya son as I love ya.

Barry and Henry hugged.

Harry walked into them.

Harry: we're ready.

Barry looked at his father.

Henry: make me proud.

Barry nodded.

Barry: let's do this.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma, Al-Sahim and David were in an underground cave in Storybrooke. Emma changed Al-Sahim to his league of Assassins uniform and David into black leather and armour with a sword in a hilt on his side.

Emma: we are almost ready. But I have an Archer and a Knight but I need…an animal to complete my followers into this new age.

Al-Sahim: I can help with that.

Emma: you know an animal?

Al-sahim: Actually I know a woman who can possess the power of any animal. Have you ever been to Detroit?

Mari Mcabe also known as Vixen was chasing three crooks in Detroit. The men made it to a warehouse.

First man: what the hell was that thing? Guys?

The man looked around and saw that his companions in crime had been swept away.

Man: come out and face me like a man!

Vixen walked out of the shadows.

Vixen: how about I kick your ass like a woman instead?ac

Vixen pressed the magic totem around her neck and the power of a gorilla and ran into the man knocking him across the warehouse.

She turned around and saw Al-Sahim standing in front of her.

Vixen: Oliver? What are you wearing?

Emma came up behind her plunged her hand into her Vixen's back then taken it out again. Vixen's eyes went black then back to normal. She stood up.

Emma: arise my Vixen.

Vixen turned to Emma.

Emma: how do you feel?

Vixen: Bad…and I like it!

David: what's next?

Emma: we still need one final piece of the puzzle before the apocalypse rises and we will create a new world.


	10. Chapter 10

Barry walked into the basement of Star Labs. Cisco and Harry successfully built the mini particle accelerator. Everyone was there bar Constantine, Spartan and Killian as they were waiting in the pipeline for Emma and the others to come through. Barry suited up leaving his mask off. Barry stepped into the machine and put his hands into the two clamps above him.

Harry: you ready?

Barry: do it.

Henry A: blood pressure normal, heart rate fine.

Cisco was on the roof of Star Labs with the wand he made to use against Weather Wizard.

Henry: ready Ramon?

Cisco: ready!

Harry pressed a button and two large containers filled with green and black liquid and it went into the machine and into Barry.

Iris: what are you doing?!

Harry: the night Barry was struck by lightning he was doing finger print analysis and these chemicals went into him and we have to repeat the exact thing that happened that night.

Barry: I'm…ok.

Henry A: he's going into shock!

Harry: Ramon now!

Cisco pointed the electric wand in the air.

Cisco: Expecto Patronum!

Lightning blasted into the wand to the satellite dish on the roof down into the machine and it started striking Barry. He screamed in agony and pain.

Mary-Margaret: we have to stop you're killing him!

Barry: No! keep going!

Harry: injecting the particle wave now.

Red energy blasted out of the pipes in the machine surrounding the machine and Barry. Nothing happened Barry still screamed in pain.

Henry A: he's going into extreme cardiac arrest!

Henry Mills saw one of the dark matter pipe was out of place. He ran towards it.

Regina: Henry No!

Henry went towards the pipe and plugged it back in getting struck by lightning himself Henry was blasted back on conscious. The dark matter wave and lightning stopped. Barry fell on conscious and fell off of the machine. Emma and the others walked through the portal in the pipe line.

Spartan: don't do this Oliver!

Emma blew all of them back. Killian got up.

Killian: Swan Please!

Regina clenched a knocked out Henry in her arms. Henry a small lightning bolt scar that ran from his eye brow to his closed eye lid. Emma walked in freezing everyone. She saw Henry. She walked over to him pulling out his heart. She looked at and small strands of blue lightning went around it. She put it back in and went over to Barry.

Emma: take him.

Al-Sahim picked up Barry over his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Barry woke up in a cave. he was surrounded by Al-Sahim, David and Vixen. Vixen's suit was like her original one but completely black. Barry vibrated his hand.

Barry: my speed's back but I can't feel my legs.

Emma walked in.

Emma: just a little precaution just in case you sped off.

Barry: why did you take my speed?

Emma: I needed to take it for a….test drive.

Barry: why?

Emma: Barry you see the power of the dark one isn't just power. The Dark One living thing. This isn't Emma Swan talking.

Barry: it's the Dark One.

Emma: I may have Emma's memories and forgotten emotions but I'm the first original Dark One in this head.

Barry: and what did they call you?

Emma: Nimue.

Barry: why do you need me?

Emma: you see I take over only people with immense power and you…..you are the most powerful I have ever met. With you I could be everywhere within seconds. Travel through time and space, open portals to different universes.

Barry: so that's why you need me. You want to take over my body.

Emma: once I get in that head. Nothing will stop me. I will merge Storybrooke, Central and Star City.

Barry: the magic in StoryBrooke and Star City and the dark matter wave in Central City will make you unstoppable.

Emma: and I will merge all earths together making…Earth prime.

Barry: you will kill Billions not even, trillions.

Emma: I will rebuild this world…..no more weak leaders, no more false gods, no more…superpowers.

Barry looked at Al-Sahim.

Barry: you're going to take part in all this killing?

Al-Sahim: the world will be re-built in the right way.

Barry: Oliver come on.

Al-Sahim: Oliver Queen is…

Barry: Dead yeah I heard. Come on. If you do this you'll lose everything you fought for. Thea, Dig, Felicity they'll die.

Barry looked at David.

Barry: David. Snow, Neal your son, Henry will die not to mention you're under the control of your own daughter.

David: I'll do what I have to.

Emma: you see Barry. I am power. Once I'm in that head of yours I'll have a new name. The Flash and Barry Allen will be gone.

Barry: then what will you call yourself?

Emma: there's one name I've always took interest in. I think it will suit me. Now I am Dark Swan but soon I'll be…..Kobalt Blue.

BACK AT STAR LABS…

Regina never left Henry's bedside in Star Labs. Dick waked in.

Regina: Doctor Snow looked him over. He's fine he should be waking up.

Dick: he will and when he does he'll be an inspiration to all.

Regina: what do you mean?

Dick: Henry will wake up and when he does he will have the power to control and manipulate lightning. I must warn you he'll be scared at first and he won't be able to control his powers but he'll have a great teacher to help him.

Regina: and who would that be?

Dick: you. You help control his powers and then he becomes a hero. Calls himself Lightning Lad.

Regina: did I give him that name?

Dick: No David did.

Regina: what's he like in the future?

Dick: one way to put it…..The Bravest Man I've ever known. He will inspire so many people, he will save so many people's lives including mine. Don't tell him but in the future he'll be my best man at my wedding.

Regina: but when will he wake up?

Henry: now.

Henry opened his eyes.

Regina: Henry.

Regina kissed his forehead.

Henry: I'm alright. Just my head hurts a little.

Killian came in.

Killian: you're awake.

Henry: yeah.

Killian: then let's save your mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma teleported herself, Al-Sahim, David, Vixen and Barry to the centre of StoryBrooke.

Emma: check that we're clear.

Al-Sahim nodded and ran off. Vixen carried a paralysed Barry and laid him to the ground.

Barry: don't do this Emma.

Emma: No. this world is on the verge of natural destruction I'm rebuilding this world into something better.

Barry: by destroying infinite more worlds.

Emma: I don't care for them. Shall we begin?

Emma took out the Dark One dagger.

Barry: Emma Please!

Emma's eyes went Black and her voice projected into every mind on the planet.

Emma: Always the same and now all this.

Killian: who's voice is that?

Regina: it's Emma's.

Emma: No More Stones, No More Spears, No More Slings, No More Swords, No More Weapons!, No More Systems!, No More…..No More Super Powers.

John: what is she doing!?

They all gripped their heads in pain.

Emma: so much Faith with their tools and machines. You can fire your arrows from the tower of GOD! But you can never strike DARKNESS!

Emma plunged The Dagger into the ground causing a massive rupture in The Multi-Verse. Opening a portal to Central and Star City on Earth 1. Both Cities began to earthquake and rip apart flying through the portals into StoryBrooke. The Cities began to build and merge into StoryBrooke. Emma raised her hands in the air as he watched the flying pieces fo the cities go over her.

Emma: Everything they've Built Will Fall! And From The Ashes of Their World! We'll build a Better One!

Regina: what's happening!?

Constantine: she's Merging the Cities!

Barry: NO!


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone woke up in a half destroyed Star Labs.

Killian: is everyone all right?

Regina: I think so.

John: what the hell was that?

Constantine: Emma.

They walked outside to find rubble and ash and destroyed buildings.

John: what the hell happened?

Constantine: Emma merged the cities.

Felicity: look there.

They saw a massive castle in the centre of the merged cities.

John: I bet my every dollar they're in there.

Cisco walked out with Harry.

Cisco: we sent a drone over that castle.

Harry: and it's protected by a strong magnetic field.

Cisco: I bet only Emma and her followers can get in.

Barry was able to walk but his legs and arms were in enchanted shackles. They walked into the centre of the castle where there was two large metal plaques side by side.

Barry: what is this?

Emma: this is where I will be you.

Barry: you'll never be in my head Nimue.

Emma: how do you know?

Barry: because I know there is still a piece of Emma Swan inside there.

Henry woke up in Star Labs. He put his hand on the ground creating an electric shockwave that burst throughout the merged cities.

Mary-Margret: what was that?

Dick: Henry.

The shockwave hit Emma and she screamed and a green ghost of a witch came out of her and vanished. She looked at herself.

Barry: Emma.

Emma: Barry where am I?

Barry: you're back.

Emma: what happened?

Barry: the power of The Dark One Nimue got into you. But you're free now.

Emma: so much power. I looked at her thoughts and she was right along. The Darkness is so much better.

Barry: no Emma don't give in!

Emma: too late. And since Nimue can't take your body. I'll just infect your body with darkness.

Barry: No Emma. You were just possessed by The Dark One and now you want to be The Dark One!?

Emma: yes.

Emma turned to Al-Sahim.

Emma: go to the top of the castle keep on the lookout for the heroes.

Al-Sahim nodded and walked away. He was walking to the top of the castle when he heard a voice behind him.

Voice: Oliver.

Al-Sahim turned around and saw who it was.

Al-Sahim: Laurel?

Laurel: hi.

Al-Sahim: but you're dead.

Laurel: I know. I'm a vision. A vision of reminder that if you keep going down this path you'll fail me.

Al-Sahim: I'm doing this for you. A better world.

Laurel: don't do this Olly.

Al-Sahim: I have too.

Laurel: then you failed me.

Laurel vanished. Al-Sahim went to the top of the castle.

BACK AT STAR LABS.

Felicity: Joe, Iris and Barry's father went to Central City to help people.

John: I sent Constantine to Star City.

Regina: so what's the plan?

Mary-Margaret: how does Emma plan to destroy all earths.

Cisco: I don't know.

Robin: well she obviously needs Barry for a reason.

Dick: for what?

Killian: how are we going to get inside that Castle that Swan has built.

Harry walked in.

Harry: we use me.

Cisco: how?

Harry: I have the same genetic DNA as your earths Harrison Wells or Eobard Thawne so we put me in the mini Particle Accelerator.

Cisco: are you crazy?!

Caitlin: it could kill you.

Harry: do you have a better option?

Caitlin: what if Jesse was here. What would she say?

Harry: well she's not here. She's on my earth and soon there won't be any earths so please let's get on with it.

John: alright. First things first we have to get Oliver back.

Dick: I'm coming with you.

Mary-Margaret: so am I.

Robin: I will too.

John: then suit up.


	14. Chapter 14

Spartan, Felicity, Mary-Margaret and Robin snuck through the rubble towards the castle. Al-Sahim spotted them from the top.

Al-Sahim: Finally.

Al-Sahim turned around and saw a person he has not seen in a long time.

Al-Sahim: Mom?

Moira: hello Oliver.

Al-Sahim: I'm having another vision.

Moira: yes. And this is one is telling you that you failed us all by doing this Oliver. You let me, Laurel, your father die. You Failed Us!

Al-Sahim: NO!

Moira vanished.

Al-Sahim: I'll do what I have to.

Al-Sahim went down with Emma to the heroes.

Spartan: Oliver's mine.

Al-Sahim and Spartan ran at each other fighting.

Mary-Margaret: Please Emma. Don't do this. I'm your mother.

Emma: I don't care.

Spartan kicked Al-Sahim to the ground.

Spartan: Come on man! Wake up.

Al-Sahim got up punching Spartan to the ground. Spartan got up.

Al-Sahim: Oliver Queen is dead.

Spartan: I know. The man I'm talking to isn't a man. He's nothing.

Al-Sahim kicked Spartan to the ground. Emma held everyone in a choke.

Emma: sorry but good Emma is gone. Your saviour is gone.

Emma was blasted back by magic. She looked up and saw Regina walking towards,

Emma: nice of you to show up.

Regina: someone needed their ass kicked.

Emma: you forget Regina. I'm stronger than you.

Emma held everyone up in a choke again. Al-Sahim picked John up and threw away his helmet.

John: you're still Oliver. I don't care if the hoods black or green. You're still you!

Al-Sahim was about to stab John when he suddenly stopped.

Emma: what are you waiting for?! Kill him!

Al-Sahim dropped his sword.

Al-Sahim: I can't.

Emma walked over to him.

Emma: I gave you power! Purpose and you are weak!

Emma picked Al-Sahim up and threw him across the rubble

Emma: I'll just kill them all.

Emma held everyone in a choke.

Al-Sahim: no.

Al-Sahim heard a voice in front of him.

Voice: get up Oliver. You're not gonna die hear.

Al-Sahim looked up.

Al-Sahim: Tommy.

Tommy bent down to Al-Sahim.

Al-Sahim: I'm sorry Tommy I let you die.

Tommy: you didn't let me die Olly. You fought to save me. Because that what you do you fight to survive. I know I called you a murderer but you are not. You are a hero. You beat the island. You beat my father. So fight Oliver. Get up and fight back.

Tommy vanished. Al-Sahim got up and walked towards Emma.

Al-Sahim: let them go!

Emma dropped everyone.

Emma: I gave you power and purpose. Your name is Al-Sahim and you are Woreath Al Ghul.

Al-Sahim: My Name!...Is Oliver Queen!

Emma: Oliver Queen is dead and soon you will be too.

Emma walked towards Oliver.

Emma: I handed you my crusade. My holy mission!

Oliver: I already have one!

Emma put her hand up trying to throw Oliver away with her magic but it didn't work. Oliver's eyes glowed yellow.

Oliver: not so easy without the magic now is it?

Oliver blew Emma back into her castle.

Oliver: come on let's go.


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver changed out of his Al-Sahim suit and back into his Green Arrow Suit. They were all in Star Labs.

Oliver: I'm sorry for what I did.

Killian: that wasn't you mate.

Mary-Margaret: what's going on with Emma?

Oliver: Emma was under the control of Nimue.

Regina: The First Dark One. she must have been the vision of Rumplestiltskin that Sherlock Holmes shot.

Oliver: but something happened a shockwave came in and Nimue was forced out of Emma's body but The Darkness was still there and she liked it. I'm sorry but the Dark One is Emma.

Mary-Margaret put her hand over her mouth trying to fight back tears.

Mary-Margaret: so our daughter is herself….

Regina: and she's committing to the darkness.

Henry: why would my mom do this.

Killian: it's not her lad, it's the Dark One. how do we get it out of her?

John: we still have the enchanted arrow but….that would kill her.

Cisco: I might have a way to save Emma and destroy the darkness.

Regina: How?

Cisco: when Barry travelled to Supergirl's earth he returned with this rock that we tried to use on Zoom but we couldn't. it's called Black Kryptonite. It splits the bad version and good version of yourself in two. If we can split Emma in two.

Henry: we can kill the dark One Emma after that.

Mary-Margaret: what about David?

Felicity: and Vixen?

Constantine: they have to be brought back by hope because they're under influence.

Regina: what's Emma's plan.

Oliver: originally Nimue was going to transfer her consciences out of Emma and into Barry but now that Nimue is gone Emma is going to transfer some of her darkness into Barry.

Constantine: and if she does that we can't split them both.

Oliver: with her dark magic and Barry's speed plus the magic in Star City and StoryBrooke and the dark matter energy in Central City she is going to merge all earths into one killing an infinite number of people.

John: so we have to stop her before that happens.

Oliver: it's happening tomorrow.

Mary-Margaret: but what caused the shockwave?

Dick: Henry. Your powers are developing.

Henry: could we use them against Emma?

Regina: Henry you can't even control them.

Henry: I have to try.

Killian: well then rest up. Fate of the multi-verse hangs in the balance so I suggest you rest up.

Oliver went over to John.

Oliver: got back to Star City and check on Leila and Sara.

John: you sure?

Oliver: yeah. Be here tomorrow morning.

John: ok.

Harry walked into the room.

Harry: we're going with my plan.

Cisco: the majority of us said no.

Harry: do I look like I care?

Caitlin: Harry it will kill you.

Harry: do you see another speedster here?

Cisco had a thought.

Cisco: no but I know where we can get one. that prisoner on Earth 2 in Zoom's lair is the real Jay Garrick.

Oliver: then we get him out to help us.

Harry: we'll do it tomorrow because Emma would notice it tonight. She probably needs to be pre-occupied.

Night fell everyone went to sleep except Oliver. He watched as Felicity slept on top of a hospital bed. He heard a voice come from behind him.

Voice: Can't sleep either?

Oliver turned around to find Mary-Margaret walking towards him.

Oliver: I don't usually sleep.

Mary-Margaret: neither do I.

Oliver: what's happened is my fault. I nearly killed the people I love.

Mary-Margaret: my husband tried to kill me today so I think I know what you're feeling.

Oliver: I've killed plenty.

Mary-Margaret: so have I so what's wrong?

Oliver: but to do what I do Snow takes, conviction. And more often then not to do what's ugly. And every time I do that it's like I'm trading away little pieces of myself. And when you ask what's wrong with me that's it because the part I'm trading away is Oliver Queen. You know I've been feeling like there's nothing left except The Green Arrow.

Mary-Margaret: no you've convinced yourself that your humanity has taken you away but I think it's because of your humanity that have you have been brought closer to people then ever. You wouldn't have survived much less to come out the other end a hero. If you didn't have a light inside of you.

Mary-Margaret looked over at Felicity.

Mary-Margaret: you love her don't you?

Oliver looked over at the sleeping blonde.

Oliver: I always have.

Mary-Margaret: then tell her before it's too late.

Mary-Margaret walked away.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER NEXT ONE IS THE BIG ONE. GOOD VS EVIL AND DARKNESS VS LIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT SERIES I COULD CROSSOVER NEXT WITH OUAT, FLASH OR ARROW PLEASE LET ME NO. GOING ON HOLIDAYS TOMORROW SO I'LL TRY TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN NEXT CHAPTER WILL EITHER BE OUT ON SUNDAY NIGHT OR MONDAY NIGHT. APPRIECIATE ALL THE GOOD FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS.**

 **UNTIL THEN MY FLASHFANS, ARROWFANS AND ONCERS**


	16. Chapter 16

Morning fell. Everyone was in Star Labs.

Oliver: we all know the plan? Get Emma before she transfers her darkness into Barry.

Regina: break the others out of the trans.

Mary-Margaret: split Emma into two.

Felicity: Save The Multi-Verse.

Killian: we're going to war.

Harry: Cisco and I are ready to enter the breach and get the real Jay Garrick.

Oliver: get back to us as soon as possible.

Harry and Cisco left. John walked in.

John: where do you need me?

Oliver: suit up.

They ran outside.

Mary-Margaret: we'll get David. You get Emma.

Green Arrow nodded and he, Spartan, Nightwing, Constantine and went off towards the castle. Mary-Margaret turned to Regina.

Mary-Margaret: I need you to do something for me.

There were two large plaques slightly elevated from the ground parallel to each other. Barry was forced onto one of the plaques by Vixen and chained down. Emma turned to Vixen.

Emma: protect me until the ceremony is finished.

Vixen nodded and pressed her totum giving her the power of an eagle and she flew out of the eagle.

Barry: don't do this Emma.

Emma: soon we will be connected. And we will be everywhere. We will be everyone.

Barry: No!

Emma walked over to the other plaque. She laid down on it and her eyes rolled into her head as she closed them. Black energy started to slowly come out of Emma and travel towards Barry. Green Arrow and the others made close to the castle.

Green Arrow: we gotta get in there.

Vixen flew over them separating them. Constantine looked at Nightwing.

Constantine: I gotta ask. In the future do I make it?

Nightwing: No.

Constantine had a worried look on his face when he heard those words. Nightwing looked at him.

Nightwing: But we can change that.

Green Arrow: how do we get in?

Spartan: we need Cisco and Harry to get that Speedster.

ON EARTH 2…..

Harry and Cisco entered Zoom's lair. Cisco broke the glass with the sound echoes he can create. They removed the iron mask off the man and were shocked to see who it really was.

Man: thank you. I'm Jay Garrick. The Real Jay Garrick.

Harry: we..need…wow you look just like….sorry we need your help.

Green Arrow kept firing arrows at Vixen.

Spartan: we can't wait much longer for the speedster.

Green Arrow: I have an idea.

The Black Energy started to touch Barry's plaque and surround him.

Barry: no get out! Get Out of My Head!

The energy started to enter Barry. His hair began to turn white.

Barry: NO!

Vixen flew towards Green Arrow. Green Arrow Jumped on top of her causing to swerve when flying. Green Arrow successfully got into the castle with Vixen as she could already get in.

Green Arrow: I'm sorry about this Mari.

Green Arrow made Vixen crash to the ground knocking her out. He ran to the centre of the castle. The dark energy almost took over Barry completely as his hair was completely white and his eyes began to turn black. Green Arrow busted in shooting the shackles off of Barry and helping him off the plaque. Barry's eyes went back to normal and so did his hair.

Barry: you came back for me.

Green Arrow: well someone needed to save your ass.

Barry laughed.

Green Arrow: can you walk?

Barry: not really.

Green Arrow: come on let's get out of here before she wakes up.

Mary-Margaret and the others saw David walking towards them.

Mary-Margaret: don't kill him.

Regina: I'll try.

David drew out his sword.

David: you would have been great kings and queens in the new world but sacrifices are necessary.

Regina: do you ever shut up?

Regina threw a fireball at David but he blocked it with his sword.

David: enchanted. I learn from you.

Killian and Robin ran at David fighting him off. David slashed Robin to the ground and threw his sword upon Killian. Killian blocked it with his hook.

David: I never did like pirates.

David kicked Killian to the ground.

Mary-Margaret: David Stop!

Mary-Margaret walked towards David.

Mary-Margaret: please. Look at me. It's me, Snow. The woman you love. And the woman who loves you. Please don't do this.

Mary-Margaret placed her hand on David's cheek.

Mary-Margaret: I love you.

Just before Mary-Margaret went in to kiss David she felt his sword pierce her stomach.

Regina: Snow!

Mary-Margaret gripped in pain as tears fell from her eyes just before she fell to the ground she placed her half of the heart that her and David share into his chest making it whole in him. David came back to the light and realised what he did.

David: oh my god! Snow!

David dropped his blood drenched sword. Green Arrow placed Barry in a half destroyed house.

Green Arrow: you ok?

Barry: yeah.

The dark energy entered Emma again and she woke up and looked at the empty plaque. She got up and screamed in anger. She walked out of the castle and saw a knocked out Vixen.

Emma: useless.

Emma walked out of the castle.

Emma: you are a coward Barry! Not willing to face me yourself!

Nightwing and Constantine watched Emma. Nightwing took out the chunk of black Kryptonite.

Nightwing: can you throw?

Constantine: like no other Mate.

Nightwing: the let's go for it.

Constantine enacted a spell lifting Nightwing off of the ground and threw him towards Emma he landed on the ground and started punching Emma with the Black Kryptonite.

Nightwing: this is for Starfire!, for Raven!, for Beast Boy!, for Cyborg!, for Robin!, for Barbara!, for Jason!, For Alfred!, for Bruce!, but most of all. This is for me!

Nightwing kept punching Emma until she caught one of the punches.

Emma: nice try!

Emma broke Nightwing's arm and threw him halfway across the rubble. Emma heard a voice from behind her.

Voice: Mom!

Emma turned around saw Henry walking towards her.

Green Arrow looked out and saw the Black Kryptonite.

Green Arrow: I gotta go get it. Stay here.

Green Arrow went to get the Black Kryptonite.

Henry: Mom please. You're not the Dark One. you're the Savior.

Regina and Killian saw Henry walking towards Emma.

Regina: Henry get Back!

Henry: I know you're good. I know because you saved my life so many times and you have saved so many others. And because you're my mom and I love you.

Henry was face to face with Emma.

Emma: I know you do. But I'm not Emma Swan.

Emma plunged her hand into Henry's chest and pulled out his heart.

Emma: I'm The Dark Swan.

Emma crushed Henry's heart to dust. Everyone saw it. They all went into shock. Regina fell on her knees. Killian had a shock on his face. Barry saw it. Tears fell from his eyes.

Barry: No.

Regina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A shockwave blasted from Regina. Everyone fell to the ground except Emma.

Emma: you see Barry! This is what happens when you become a coward!

Yellow lightning circled around Emma. Barry watched the lightning.

Barry: what?

The lightning punched Emma all around to the ground. The lightning stopped to reveal The Real Jay Garrick. His suit was blue bottom half and a red top half with a yellow lightning bolt symbol on his chest and the silver helmet with the gold wings on his head. Barry saw his face.

Barry: Dad?

The Real Jay Garrick was the Doppelganger of Barry's father Henry Allen.

Emma: and who are you?

Jay: Jay Garrick. At you service.

Jay sped around Emma punching her. Green Arrow grabbed the Black Kryptonite. Jay held Emma as Green Arrow pounded the Black Kryptonite on Emma's chest splitting her into two Emma Swan and Dark Swan. Killian ran over to Emma and Regina ran over to Henry.

Killian: I got you.

Killian picked up Emma and ran away with her. Regina picked up Henry and ran away with him. Dark Swan got up.

Dark Swan: Finally I'm free of that blonde.

Dark Swan punched the ground blasting everyone back. Cisco ran in firing sound cannons at her. She held him in a choke. Green Arrow took out the enchanted arrow but Dark Swan picked him up and threw him across the rubble forcing him to drop the arrow. Harry ran over to Nightwing and helped him up and brought him over to where Barry was. Killian and Regina did the same. Caitlin and Felicity ran over to them.

Felicity: we can't stop her.

Regina held a dead Henry in her arms crying.

Caitlin looked over at her.

Caitlin: oh my god.

Cisco was about to choke out.

Dark Swan: Come Barry! Save you friends! Give your life for there's!

Jay ran tackling Dark Swan. Speeding around the merged Cities before she threw him off of her.

Dark Swan: I am a god! You will all kneel before me! You will tremble before my wrath. And in the words of Hades your soul will shatter when you hear my name.

Jay: and in the words of Hugh Jackman…..Go Fuck yourself.

Jay sped towards Dark Swan throwing her across to where Green Arrow was. Green Arrow took out the enchanted arrow but Dark Swan blew him back.

Dark Swan: Face me Barry!

Tears came from Barry's eyes until he realised something.

Barry: wait were still connected.

Killian: so?

Barry: I can take her exactly where I want her to go.

Barry laid back.

Barry: thank you for letting me in old friend.

Barry closed his eyes and his and Dark Swan's mind entered somewhere else.

DREAM WORLD…

Dark Swan looked around. She was in a tornado with lightning swirling around her. She saw Barry walk towards her.

Barry: you want to have what I have? You want to feel what I feel?

Barry punched Dark Swan in the face.

Barry: welcome to The Speed Force.

Barry punched Dark Swan in the face again.

Barry: you're in my house now!

The tornado formed into Star Labs but everything had a dark colour to it. Barry kept punching Dark swan to her knees until she caught one of the punches.

Dark Swan: you're going to need a bigger house.

REALITY…

As Dark Swan battled Barry in her mind she began to walk towards the others.

Nightwing: Oh No.

Regina looked at Dark Swan before letting Henry out of her arms. She levitated over Dark Swan behind her and blasted purple energy at her. Dark Swan created a shield around her. Cisco got up and jumped off of the half destroyed house to the ground and fired his sound cannons at her. Constantine came out of the rubble.

Constantine: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Constantine enacted another spell making a stream of fire shoot from his eyes at Dark Swan. Spartan went over to the others and looked Barry.

Spartan: come on Barry.

DREAM WORLD…..

Dark Swan kept punching Barry until she threw him across the dream Star Labs.

Dark Swan: you lack strength Barry. What's necessary do. You lack courage.

Dark Swan punched Barry's back forcing him onto his stomach. Barry had blood running from his mouth and cuts all over his body and face.

Dark Swan: it's over Barry you're finished. you can't beat me Barry.

REALITY…

Everyone tried to hold off Dark Swan. But the shield around her was too strong. She began to slowly walk towards the others. Something happened Henry blew his eyes open and blue lightning started to surround him.

Killian: what's happening?

Nightwing: his powers are unleashing.

Henry levitated above the ground and over Dark Swan.

DREAM WORLD…

Barry: I know I can't. but he can.

Dark Swan looked up and saw Henry. Barry smiled.

Barry: let go. Unleash your power Henry. You can do it. No Fear. Unleash your power! Let go Henry! Henry let go!

Henry screamed blasting them all out of the Speed Force Dream World.

REALITY…

Henry blasted lightning at Dark Swan destroying her shield. Green Arrow got up onto his knees. Felicity ran over to him bending down with him. Green Arrow saw the enchanted arrow in front of him he knew even with Henry's power that she couldn't be killed. Green Arrow looked at Felicity.

Green Arrow: I love you.

Felicity knew what Green Arrow was about to do.

Felicity: no Oliver you can't.

Green Arrow: this is my home. You are my home.

Green Arrow got up and picked up the arrow and ran towards the others. He got into the hell fire that was around Dark Swan and was face to face with her

Dark Swan: you would die for them?

Green Arrow: always.

Spartan: Oliver No!

Green arrow stabbed the arrow into Dark Swan's chest.

Green Arrow: Dark Swan…..You Have Failed This City!

A massive explosion occurred and Dark Swan was vaporised to dust. Green Arrow fell to the ground dead. Regina ran over to Henry and hugged him.

Regina: you're alive!

Henry: you will never lose me.

Regina: but how?

Henry put his hand into his own chest and pulled out a white heart with lightning strands coming off of it.

Henry: I guess I created my own heart.

Emma woke up with Killian kneeling over her.

Killian: Swan?

Emma: Hook?

Emma and Killian kissed and hugged.

Killian: you're ok!

Emma: what about Henry?

Henry ran up to his mother.

Henry: Mom!

Emma: Henry!

John, Constantine and Felicity walked over to Green Arrow. Felicity fell into John's arms crying.

Felicity: he's gone!

Just then Green Arrow coughed and opened his eyes.

Green Arrow: Not gone. Just in pain.

Felicity bent down to Oliver and took off his mask.

Felicity: I love you too.

Oliver and Felicity kissed. Jay sped over to Barry.

Jay: you seem startled looking at me.

Barry: no just you look like someone I know. Thank you Flash.

Jay: you're welcome Flash.

Nightwing: well I guess the future is saved.

Regina: Oh My God. Emma your mom.

They ran to where David and Mary-Margaret were. Mary-Margaret was on the ground and David was putting pressure on her wound and holding her hand.

Emma: mom!

Emma bent down to her mother.

Mary-Margaret: you're ok.

Tears fell from Emma's eyes.

Emma: yeah. I am. And you will be two you just have to hang in there.

David had the same look of sadness on his face.

Mary-Margaret: you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you Emma.

She turned to David.

Mary-Margaret: and I love you. You are my heart. My soul. And I will always love you Charming. I love you all.

Mary-Margaret closed her eyes and her spirit drifted off.

Emma: Mom please! Don't go.

Emma and David cried into Mary-Margaret.

Henry: wait.

They all looked at Henry.

Henry: maybe I can bring her back to life.

Henry bent down to Mary-Margaret. He closed his eyes. And held his hands up. Lightning began to strike out of them and form an object.

Regina: what is he making?

The lightning stopped and formed a white heart that he put into Mary-Margaret's chest. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

David: Snow?

Mary-Margaret: Charming!

David and Mary-Margaret kissed then she turned to everyone.

Emma: you're ok!

Mary-Margaret: yeah. Thank you Henry.

Henry: anytime Grandma.

Barry: it's finished the Darkness Is Destroyed


	17. Chapter 17

The Darkness was destroyed. The only problem was that Earth 1 and Storybrooke were merged together permanently. But with a little help from Constantine, Regina and Emma they were able to rebuild and no one noticed the merged earths thanks to a memory potion. As a thank you from jay Garrick, he and Barry built a massive training centre and a whole new underground floor in Star Labs. Everyone was in the breach room.

Jay: thank you all for saving me from Zoom. But now I think it's time for me to go home.

Caitlin: and where would home be?

Jay: I think you'd call it Earth 3.

Cisco: well I can get you to Earth 2.

Harry: and I can help with the rest.

Harry went over to Caitlin.

Harry: Doctor Caitlin Snow. You're a great doctor and even better person.

Caitlin: Don't make me cry Harry.

Caitlin hugged Harry. He went over to Barry.

Harry: I'm a better man now than I was before I got here. Thank you.

Harry hugged Barry.

Barry: thank you.

Cisco opened a portal and Jay and Harry went through.

Dick: I think it's time for me to go home as well.

Cisco: yeah about that. It might take a while for the speed cannon to replicate the same matter of time stream energy used to get you here which means….

Dick: I'm gonna be stuck here for a while.

Barry: anything you can think of that you wanna do before you go?

Dick: yeah I think I can.

Barry and Emma were outside the training area in Star Labs.

Barry: the worlds already begun rebuilding their weapons and arsenals

Emma: it's human nature Barry.

Barry: I still have hope.

Emma: ah yes. Hope. It's good to know what that is again. Being this Darkness make you forget that you have a choice. Whether you want the light or the dark.

Barry: I was right.

Emma: about what?

Barry: that once you're born with light it can never be extinguished. I see that in the best of people.

Emma: but what about the rest of them? Doesn't it ever wake you up at night knowing and feeling that one day evil will come for you and them? I've seen the darkness hell I've been it. But how will you feel when you realise that they'll come for you and they will find you?

Barry: well as you said human nature they force themselves to be afraid of us and yes it does wake me up at night knowing that one day they will come. And you ask me how I will feel when that happens. Well I'll feel a great swirl of pity for the pour soul who comes to my city looking for trouble.

Emma: that's all I needed to here. Take care of Henry for me will you?

Barry: he'll be the one taking care of us. Of all of us.

Emma was about to walk out. She turned to Barry.

Emma: I never said thank you.

Barry turned to her.

Barry: and you'll never have to.

Nightwing was in the training room. Green Arrow and Spartan were behind him. He was talking to the rwo of people in front of him.

Nightwing: forget everything you think you know. Whatever lessons you learned in school. Whatever your parents and family taught you. None of that matters. You're not students, you're not teachers, you're not soldiers…you're Titans.

The row of people were

Vixen in her original suit.

Cisco in his new suit which had a black bottom half, gold chest plate, red wrist plates and his Vine Goggles that lit up blue and he called himself VIBE.

Speedy in a red suit, no sleeves but red wrist cuffs and two small swords attached to her side and a hood and mask.

Henry in his new suit which had a black bottom half and a blue top half with large two yellow lightning bolts running from his shoulders to his chest and he called himself Lightning Lad.

Nightwing turned to Green Arrow and he pushed a button on a control panel opening a large set of doors behind the four others. They turned around. Vixen pressed her Totum, Speedy drew an arrow back on her bow, Lightning Lads hands lit up with lightning, vibe pressed the side of his goggles which turned blue. Out of the doors came three large drones. Barry watched as the training area doors closed in front of him knowing that the future is safe as now they had A World Of Heroes.

 **THAT'S IT! REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE TRILOGY. LOVED THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT. FROM NOW UNTIL THE END OF AUGUST I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS FROM YOU GUYS ON WHAT YOU'D LIKE ME TO RIGHT NEXT. THE CATEGORY'S ARE**

 **ONCE UPON A TIME**

 **ARROW**

 **FLASH**

 **LEGENDS OF TOMORROW**

 **BATMAN**

 **SUPERMAN**

 **X-MEN**

 **CONSTANTINE**

 **JUSTICE LEAGUE**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE GUYS! IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST ON WHAT YOU'D LIKE ME TOO WRIGHT NEXT LET ME KNOW ASAP AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. NEW STORY

**NEW STORY**

 **ARROW + ONCE UPON A TIME CROSSOVER**

 **TITLE: A GREEN ARROW TO THE BLACK HEART**


End file.
